Hidden Secrets
by Slytherwings
Summary: Hermione McGonagalll-Granger is a talented witch with secrets, some known and some not, what happens when everything goes wrong and she turns to the dark arts for help? And maybe finds a certain dark lord is.. family? AU Dark Hermione (Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters you may recognize, I only own the plot)
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was an average girl, not too exciting not too boring, average. Well that's what everyone thought, she was actually a witch, not a stereotypical muggle witch but a spell casting, wand waving witch.

Her grandmother, a stern yet sweet and caring witch, taught at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry where Hermione visited her every Saturday. "Hermione Joan Mcgonagall you are going to be late", "coming," Hermione shouted, she hugged her parents goodbye. Hermione's parents never got to visit Grandma at Hogwarts because for some strange reason they could not come into the wizarding world. "Okay sweetie, remember to remind your grandma that you are staying with her for the next three days, okay?" "Got it" Hermione grinned, she was excited to stay with her grandma for three whole days. Grandma's position at Hogwarts left her with very little spare time, but now that the school year was over she had plenty of time to spend with her granddaughter.

Professor Minerva Mcgonagall seemed like a stern lady with not much warmth, but to every rule there is an exception and hers was her daughter Catherine and her granddaughter Hermione.

A green puff of smoke appeared in Minerva's fireplace, "Ah, the floo, must be Hermione," she smiled to herself as she prepared the biscuits and tea on the coffee table. "Hey Nana!" Hermione ran out of the fireplace embracing her grandmother in a tight hug, she spotted the biscuits on the table and quickly diverted her attention to the delicious treats. Minerva wished she had the energy of a six-year- old again, she could grade all those papers much more easily, "So how was your week?" She asked the lively child sitting on her couch. "You know, lessons, reading, the usual, and mom told me to remind you I'm staying till Tuesday." 'Wonderful, that means we need to organize a room for you." "Yay!" Shouted Hermione.

The next morning Minerva stood in the guest rooms doorway "Wake up Sleepyhead, it's time for breakfast." Hermione yawned and groggily dragged herself to the guest bathroom. She grabbed a scrunchie and tied her bushy locks into a short ponytail, grabbed a sparkly toothbrush sitting next to the sink and proceeded to brush her teeth, her parents were dentists after all, she could not afford to forget to brush her teeth and be scolded afterwards. "About time you got out of bed, breakfast is on the table" Nana greeted her. Hermione jumped onto a chair and piled her plate high with eggs, sausage, bacon and potatoes. "Mmmmm," Hermione had always loved Nana's cooking, she knew where her mother had gotten it from. "So, what shall we do today?" "Let's look at pictures!" Hermione shouted, she adored looking at magical photographs, they were very much like short clips of muggle television.

As the two headed to the living room a knock on the door sounded. Minerva stopped, "Hermione dear, why don't we play Hide and Seek before we find the photo albums, okay? I am counting to ten." Once Hermione had ran towards the guest room Minerva cast a silencing spell so that the unexpected visitor would not be able to hear the young girl. "Muffalito" Minerva mumbled as she walked towards the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh Severus, how can I help you?" Minerva spoke as she opened the dark, oak door. "Dumbledore wishes to speak to you." The man responded in a bored voice. "Thank you for informing me of this Severus." The man turned on his heel and strode away, his robes billowing behind him. Minerva closed the door and shook her head, "Always one for dramatics that man." she chuckled. Minerva remembered the reason Severus had come, what did Albus need this time? She was supposed to be on her break, she sighed, Albus obviously could not wait.

While her grandmother was counting, Hermione ran to the guest room as fast as her little legs could carry her. Where to hide, where to hide, she wondered. "Oh!" Hermione jumped, she could hide in the closet. As soon as the little girl began towards the closet across the room her Nana came in, "Nana!" Hermione cried,"You found me already?" " Sweetie, I am afraid I need to go visit Albus as he has some urgent news that concerns me." Hermione pouted. " Can't you go see Mr. Dumbles later?" Minerva attempted to hide a grin, but that proved unsuccessful. She could not help it, the six year old's nickname for the headmaster was just simply too amusing. "I am afraid I cannot. But how about you go grab a book and read in your room for a little while." Hermione's eyes lit up, she absolutely loved to read. Hermione dashed to the nearest book shelf (Minerva had to admit she was quite the bookworm) and grabbed an interesting looking book, settling down on the plush sofa in the guest room and began to read.

'Hogwarts, a History' was a simply marvellous book in Hermione's opinion. Most people thought that since she was a six year old she was just pretending to read, but truth be told Hermione was an excellent reader and she was sure that her family would agree. "Goodbye sweetie," her Nana called." I shall be back in no time at all, if you are hungry there are some biscuits on the table." " Okay!" Hermione yelled back. She heard the door slam closed.

One hour later Hermione's grandmother still had not returned. The young girl set off to find the picture albums. Finding the photos was easier said than done, Hermione was frustrated. It was too bad she was unable to do magic yet or else she could have just accio-ed the books to herself ages ago. Maybe if she tried really hard to do wandless magic she could do it. So Hermione focused and focused and focused, suddenly a hard force hit the back of her head. Hermione looked around to see where it had come from, a snake, poisonous from the look of it's stripes, slithered in a figure eight around her feet. " _You have summoned me master"_. The snake hissed. Hermione pinched herself to make sure she was not dreaming. " _How come I can understand You?"_ She hissed back much to her own surprise. " _You speak the noble language of serpents, or as you humans call it, Parseltongue. You can understand and speak to snakes."_

Hermione heard a gasp from behind her, it had belonged to her Grandma. " Y-yy-you spoke to a s-ss-snake"


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was scared, after her grandmother had heard her talk to the snake she had fainted. The whole world had gone black but It almost seemed as if she was trapped in her own body. " _Hello"._ She heard a voice coming from inside her mind. " _Who are you?_ She asked, she noticed that she was still speaking in Parseltongue. " _You will find out who I am in time, but now you must return to the waking world."_

Hermione had no idea how exactly to come back into the so called waking world. She felt herself begin to walk. "I must be back to normal now!" However, Hermione was still trapped in her mind. She looked around, all she saw was black surrounding her. She began to walk slowly towards the East. Hermione spotted a light, she trudged towards it with caution. As she got closer and closer she saw images inside the light. Once they had become more focused Hermione realized that they were in fact memories. The strange part was that the memories were not only her own, but a select few belonged to the snake that had spoken with her. Hermione soon found out that the snakes name was Valence, she remembered a book her father had once read to her in latin, Valence meant power.

Hermione decided she wanted to learn more about the snake, she dug through as many of his memories as she could. By the time she had seen all his memories Hermione decided to remember only the key facts about Valence. He had a twin sister named Nagini, who worked for a very dangerous and powerful man, he had the ability to change his size, and lastly, he would be loyal only to her as she was the first human to speak to him in Parseltongue (something about snake binding rules).

Hermione saw a memory float behind her. She stared at it intently, it was a memory of her whole family together on Christmas,. She saw her muggle grandparents, Gran and Papa Granger, Nana, her parents, and finally, herself. She was dressed in a light blue dress that had a large white ribbon surrounding her waist, her curly light brown hair was styled as a bun on top of her head, her green eyes sparkled in delight from all the presents she had received. Hermione reached out to touch the memory but it set a quick jolt of energy that zapped her awake. She was back in the waking world.

Hermione sat up quickly, springs of hair falling into her face, she brushed them away and looked around. She was in the living room lying down on one of the couches. Hermione saw a quick movement coming from underneath one of the bookshelves. She approached it slowly.

" _Valence?"_ She spoke in Parseltongue. The snake slithered out and stared at Hermione. " _You have awaken master."_ Valence hissed back. " _You seem to know my name master, how?"_ The snake asked curiously. Hermione explained to Valence what had happened and how she knew his name and other facts about the pitch black snake.

"Hermione! You are awake!" Hermione turned around to see her grandmother rush to give her a big hug. "What happened Nana?" The little girl asked, frightened.


	4. Chapter 4

As always Minerva was called to the headmaster's study unexpectedly to do the work he was to lazy to do himself. To be frank, it was quite annoying. Minerva honestly did not like Albus very much, but everyone who is a teacher at Hogwarts while he is headmaster must take a special type of vow that will only break once the caster is dead, the caster is always Albus. The vow makes it that you cannot be loyal to anyone but the caster, and when he tells you to do something you must do it, otherwise a horrible pain is inflicted on you until you complete your task.

"Albus?" Minerva called as she stepped into the large oval office. "Ahhh, Minerva, about time you arrived." She sat down across from Albus. "Sherbet Lemon?" He offered. Minerva shook her head and got to the point immediately. "Albus, you promised me a break! What do you need from me?" " Minerva, darling" Albus started. "As you know, Harry Potter is now six years old. I need someone to check on him." Minerva stared at Albus in shock. "You want me to go and check on a small child?!" Albus stuck up a finger signaling Minerva to stop talking. " Tut tut tut, Minerva, watch your temper. I am not asking you to just check on a small child, I am asking you to check on **Harry potter** , the Saviour of the wizarding world." "Why must you worry about him? Is he not in good hands?" Minerva asked. " Well, you see…" Minerva urged him to continue. "His only living relatives, who he is living with, strongly dislike magic and wizards and such." Albus said calmly. The usually cool and collected Minerva Mcgonagall could not believe what she was hearing, " You mean to tell me _**The**_ Harry potter, is living with people who hate him!?"

Minerva barged out of the office in disbelief. She walked to her chambers and unlocked the door, what she found inside however was quite a surprise, her only granddaughter speaking to a snake. "Y-y-you spoke to a s-ss-snake." She stuttered. Hermione turned around quickly and then fainted. Minerva rushed to her granddaughters side. She knew this would happen eventually, after all the same had happened with Catherine, her daughter, and Hermione's mother. She remembered what had happened as Catherine had given her the memory to view.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flashback

Diagon alley

Pet store

"Daddy can we go see the animals?" Catherine whined."Yes, why don't we see the snakes first?" Tom replied.(Yes Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Voldemort) "Sure." Catherine shrugged, she just wanted to see the animals. The father and daughter walked to the back of the shop where all the snakes were on display. "Isn't this a nice snake?" Tom asked his daughter, pointing to an emerald green snake. "Oooh, _hi snakey!_ " She hissed. " _Hello"_ The snake spoke back. "Daddy, daddy the snake can talk!" " Yes it can, but no one else can hear him, only you and me. It's called speaking Parseltongue, the language of snakes and we can both speak it. You will feel weak the first couple of times you speak Parseltongue so why don't we go home so you can rest?" Catherine nodded and grabbed her Dad's hand as they headed home.

End of Flashback

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Minerva walked into the sitting room where she had rested Hermione on the couch. She saw the girl speaking with the snake in the corner of the room by the bookshelf. "Hermione, you're awake!" Minerva ran and hugged her granddaughter. Hermione finally spoke after a couple of moments of silence. "Nana, What happened?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Goodbye Hermione dear, have a great summer break" Minerva waved as her granddaughter disappeared into the roaring green flames of the floo. She turned around and looked at the picture albums they had been looking at, the book was open to a picture of her, Tom and Catherine. Catherine was giggling and waving to the camera,Tom had his arm around younger Minerva, as he was placing a kiss on Catherine's forehead. Minerva scowled and shut the photo album with a loud slam, that picture was taken the day before he told her about what he really did. She could not bear the fact that she had to tell Hermione about her grandfather before she went to Hogwarts, but if she didn't know she would not understand why she was disguised as a muggleborn.

Minerva felt the back of her earlobe burn, Albus was calling her, you see, like death eaters have the dark mark, members of the Order of the Phoenix had little golden flames as a mark, but to make it nearly impossible to see, it was behind their earlobe. Albus could only summon them individually though, so you needed to apparate into his office within five minutes, five minutes because he would only shut down his wards for that amount of time, but if you did not make it within the five minutes you would be punished, because contrary to popular belief, Albus is not the sweetest man there is.

As Minerva rushed to the headmaster's office she passed Severus, "Did Albus not call you?" She wondered, " Of course not, if he did i would be there already." He replied cooly.

Minerva kept on walking until she reached the grand, stone door leading to Albus, " She knocked on the door . The entrance opened and she walked inside. "Albus," she nodded. "Ahhhh, Minerva, just in time, I was wondering if you had gotten to check on Harry Potter." He said. "Not quite yet but I can go right now if you wish." She said through gritted teeth, she could not stand this man. "Well then, go ahead." He waved her off." I am expecting you tomorrow morning to tell me how it went."

Minerva had just apparated into the muggle world at the house Harry Potter lived in.

She transformed into a cat and settled herself in a comfortable position. She used the spell Pellucidum non-verbally so she could see what was happening inside the house. Harry Potter then walked into the room, she saw a fat, walrus like man yell at Harry and then pushed the younger boy into the wall, Minerva was shocked, she was not looking forward to seeing this all day long.

 **A/N: Pellucidum means transparent in Latin, and next chapter will be Harry's point of view.**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's POV

I walked into the kitchen, as I headed to the oven to have an early start for lunch I felt a fat, heavy hand slam me against the hard, stone wall. Ever since I had turned six the Dursley's ( My aunt, uncle, and cousin) had physically hurt me more and yelled at me as if there were no tomorrow, my teacher said that children should not use the oven but in this house I did the majority of the cooking so I had to use the oven. I did not have a good life at all, but I should be grateful the Dursley's took me in, at least that is what my aunt Petunia says.

"Boy!" Shouted my uncle Vernon as I got off the ground, "Yes, Uncle Vernon?" I replied meekly, suddenly a skinny, pale hand found it's way to my cheek, the sting of the slap hurt, I wanted to cry but I bravely picked my head up to look at my aunt and uncle. " How dare you speak back you ungrateful brat! And there's no need to remind us we're related to you!" My aunt shrieked in her high, nasal voice. "Thank you Petunia, anyways, boy! My coffee didn't have enough cream in it, do you not remember what I told you!?" I stood up and placed my feet firm on the ground and recited, "You like your coffee with exactly three and a half sugar cubes and two dollops of cream." "Good, good, now go to the sitting room and dust the vases." The fat man said.

I started dusting the vases two hours ago, in those two hours i got yelled at three times and thrown against the wall once. I finished dusting the fifth vase and moved across the room to get to the next four when I realized I was too short to reach them. The stool was in the room beside me, but my aunt was there so I was quite afraid to go inside. Finally I decided to be brave and go get the stool.

I saw my aunt Petunia in a large green armchair with a sharp object in one of her hands and bits of cloth in the other. "Boy! Here is a new shirt for you, I made it out of old dish rags."

" You made it?" I wondered aloud. " Of course I did, you think a store could create something this great?" She said arrogantly. " But how?" I asked forgetting about the consequences of asking such a question. " By sewing, you stupid boy." I waited for the pain of one of her slaps but it never came. "Can you show me how to sew?" I asked frightened, "Hmmm, I suppose, but don't think you will get this good."

After weeks, and weeks of sewing together Harry and Petunia Created a bond. While they sewed they would talk about anything and everything, they entered competitions together and surprisingly won many. Of course Petunia still acted horribly to Harry when her son and husband were there but she wasn't as bad as before.

 **A\N: That is all for today, sorry for not updating in awhile, I have been busy, I hoped you liked this chapter. Our friends will be going to Hogwarts soon, just another one or two chapters!**

 **-Slytherwings**


End file.
